1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a process for recovering actinide elements from radioactive waste solutions derived from the reprocessing of irradiated nuclear reactor fuel.
2. Background Art
One of the major problems confronting the nuclear power industry is management of the highly radioactive liquid waste which results from the reprocessing of irradiated nuclear reactor fuel.
Disposal of radioactive waste, in general, cannot be readily accomplished by using conventional waste disposal techniques because of the relatively long half-lives of certain radioactive elements. The most widely used disposal technique for radioactive waste are storage, solidification and burial.
Further, no process has been devised which will separate actinides from spent nuclear oxide fuel so that assurance of waste management and environmental isolation for reasonable times is available.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a process which is capable of partitioning actinides from spent fuel for subsequent reprocessing.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cost-effective process for safe disposition of these waste products with energy recovery.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent in the course of the following detailed description.